Don't stare and give a smile
by meOK
Summary: Tegan and Sara. TnS. No Quincest (this time). Laura is going to New York for vacation, ending up in the same hotel as Sara. Slow start, will soon become (very) M. DISCLAIMER: NOT IN ANY REFERENCE TO ANY LIVING PERSON. ALL FICTIONAL.
1. Chapter 1

**ANNOTATION: Hi. This is my first story on fanfiction. It's not a Quincest story (not this time but maybe next time). I took time to give detailed descriptions hoping to make this story seem more real for you and also hoping to fuel your imagination.**  
**I'm not a native english speaker so MAYBE I got some pronouns wrong. Please don't hate because of that.**  
**The story is starting slowly but it will soon become M, very M.**  
**Enjoy and maybe review if you like. Thanx!**

The last time I've been to the US was about 10 years ago when I was a high school exchange student. After I had finished university, moved to a new city and found my first real job it wasn't long till I had saved some money. I didn't have to think long about how to spend it. I've always loved to travel. Now, since I got paid really good I just walked into an office of a travel agency one day and booked my flight to New York. Annie, a friend of mine who I met in university, lived in New York now. She was working for a well known travel agency and since she was living in a small apartment which she shared with another friend she arranged for me to stay in a very nice hotel. I didn't have to pay for my stay there so I didn't mind at all. The place wasn't far from hers. Getting room service, always clean sheets and a huge bed how could you not like that. And I would still spent most of the time with Annie.

The day of my flight to New York just couldn't come soon enough. Weeks ahead I head thought of what to wear on the plane. You want to be comfortable on a 10 hour trip but still you want to look as good as possible. Airports and planes they have some encapsulated atmosphere where people are strangely different. They're excited about stepping on a plane, they're anxious about the security check and the possible humiliation if the security officers decide that maybe they're the one they'll check thoroughly. Then the worries about the luggage, the stewardesses and of course the fear of flying that's painted on pale faces, clenched fingers and restless legs. Not to forget the fact that people of all kinds come together at this place, sometimes even people you wouldn't meet otherwise. You don't want to look bad in such a situation.

My flight departed at 8 AM. I got up at 2 AM. I was impossibly nervous. I couldn't wait to go back. I only had good memories from my time as an exchange student. My plan was to stay awake 24 hours every day for the next three weeks that I was going to stay in New York. It was insane how excited I was. I also couldn't wait to meet Annie again after 4 years. In university we've been hanging out together all the time and had become good friends.

I changed way to soon into the clothes I had decided to wear on my trip. Every 10 minutes I checked myself in the mirror to see if I really liked the style I had chosen. „OK" I said to myself „you're silly Laura...you're fine!". I looked at my reflection. I had grown up. I was 24 and just recently started to feel comfortable with myself, with my body. I have a petite figure, to be exact I'm 5,2 and weigh 105 pounds. My eyes are iron blue, some freckles are scattered over my nose and my cheeks and I have chestnut brown hair cut the same way as Sara Quin's during the Sainthood times. „Ah, Sara." I said to myself at the same time reminding me not to go there. I'm a huge fan of Tegan and Sara and of their music. To be honest I also might have a little crush on Sara. „Being 24 and having a crush on a band member." I said to myself, smiling into the mirror. Since my last relationship ended over one year ago I was rather lonely. Lonely in a social contact way, lonely in a not going out often enough way, lonely in a sexual way. Maybe liking Sara so much was just my way of coping with a torn up long-term relationship that I thought was going to last my whole life. I shaked my head reminding me once more not to go there now. I concentrated again on my clothes. I had chosen to wear my brown leather pointer shoes, my french cut yellow pants that gave my butt more than just a nice shape, a plain white shirt that was clinging thight to my upper body with a short button row in front and three-quarter long sleeves, over that a thin, dark purple college jacket I found in some scotch & soda store and loved ever since. I looked good enough I decided.

After 6 hours that felt like 6 days I finally found myself on the plane. Short after we were on cruising level and I kept myself busy with music, reading and eating. Sleeping, be it in a car, on a bus, a train or a plane isn't possible for me. I can't manage to fall asleep in a sitting position.

After landing at JFK customs and visa control went by suprisingly smooth. I searched my way to a cabstand and exhaustedly let myself fall into the leather back seat. The cab driver didn't talk much. That was more than fine with me. I was tired, dehydrated, my lips were burning from the dry air on the plane, I needed a shower I didn't need New York. _Why did I get up at 2 AM?! _I asked myself. After a long drive, during which I managed to at least lightly doze of several times, the cab stopped in front of a rather huge hotel. I was to overwhelmed with literally everything else around me to look up and maybe find the name of the hotel writen on the front of the building. I payed the driver, luckily remembering to give him a tip, got out of the car, took my two bags and shuffled towards the entrance of the hotel. Before I entered I decide to put on my Ray Ben sunglasses to hide my eyes that were puffy from the lack of sleep. The entrance hall was gigantic with a noble design in brown and dark yellow colors. I examined the wooden furniture and sharply dressed personnel. The floor was covered with sand-colored marble tiles. The atmosphere was vibrant. Left and right of me were people sitting in dark wooden chairs, enjoying some coffee, reading newspapers, maybe waiting for someone, or deepend in conversations. Other people were passing me by, rushing outside or coming in. The air was full of mumbling, the clattering of some dishes and rustling.

I just stand there and start to realize that I'm finally in New York. A small smile starts to form on my lips. Suddenly I hear a high voice calling „Laura!". I look to my left from where the sound came, searching for a maybe familiar face. I scan some faces, stopping for a second at a face not far away from me that is looking right at me. It looks famliar but it's not Annie. Since I'm not very good in recognizing faces in unfamliar surroundings I dismiss the thought that this lady right there looks exactly like Sara Quin quickly. „Laura!" the high voice calls again and suddenly Annie comes into my field of vision. She is making her way through the jumbled rows of chairs and people. Annie is a rather big girl and I wonder how I could miss her in the face place. I smile and my cheeks already start to hurt. I'm still standing there right in the middle of the huge entrance hall with my two bags and my sunglasses on, smiling away like there's no tomorrow. She finally reaches me and pulls me into an enthusiastic hug. My sunglasses fall of but I don't care. I'm so happy to see her again and so is she. „Laura! You're here! Oh you look great! I'm so happy!" she screeches.

„Hey!" I say. „Ugh Annie, I am so excited! It's so awesome to be here!"

„How was your flight? You're tired I bet."

„Well, I feel a bit exhausted but I'm fine really."

„Come on, let's get you your room. We can talk there!"

Before we can manage to turn and walk over to the reception I hear a soft „Excuse me?"

I look to my left and find my eyes on the face again that was looking back at me a few minutes ago. My face freezes for a second. With all my will power I bring myself to relax the muscles in my face, trying to keep a calm expression.

„I believe these are yours?" The woman in front of me says. She holds up my glasses and never breaks eye contact. Hazel brown eyes are staring into mine. My mouth opens a tiny bit. I need a second to collect the words in my head. „Oh...yeah...thank you." I say with a strange voice that doesn't seem to belong to me. My accent thicker than usual making me blush. I reach up with my hand and take my sunglasses from her. I smile shyly. She gives me a big smile back. Then she turns and walks back to her table. I get a full view of her. She was wearing some brown oxfords, blue skinny jeans, a striped shirt and, of course, her brown leather jacket. I just met Sara Quin! Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed me by like a dream. The picture of Sara standing inches away right in front of me never left me. I was wondering if she was staying in my hotel, too. If so woud I maybe see her again? And what could I say to her? I definitley wasn't going to say: „Sara! O my god! I love you! I love Tegan! I love your music! THANK YOU!" and loose it right there in front of her. I appreciated her and the band and their music so much but in a way felt like this was a very intimate thing of my own. Also I would definitely feel like I was invading her private space. So the option I was left with was that I was going to stare and say nothing if maybe I would see her once more.

Annie and I caught up on everything that had happened in our lifes during the last years. There was quite a lot to talk about since I wasn't out when Annie went to my university. We talked about my last girlfriend and how I actually found out that I'm into girls. It was a nice conversation giving both of us the feeling of still being part of each others life.

Eventually we got hungry and went to a small place not far from my hotel. It was around 9 PM when Annie looked at me and chuckeld: „You look really tired. Maybe we should call it a night." I noded. She went on: „I can pick you up first thing tomorrow morning and we can start a small sightseing tour." I agreed and short after a cab took me back to the hotel. I draged myself all the way through the entrance hall over to the elevators. My body was numb, it just needed to rest. My mind though was right awake because at home it was noon. Ahh jet lag.

When I came closer to the elevators I spoted a tiny figure waiting in front of them. My eyes grew wide. She was wearing the same clothes as this afternoon. It was Sara. I wanted to turn away and wait for the next elevator because I definitely wasn't in the condition to share an elevator with fucking Sara Quin looking as gorgeous as can be. But she had already noticed me so I figurd it would just seem to weird if I ran away now. _OK Laura you can do this! Don't stare, give a smile and that's it._

As I positioned myself next to her the doors of the elevator opened. With a small smile I let her go in first. We were standing next to each other. I caught a slight breeze of her perfume and couldn't stop my eyes from closing for a second and taking in a deep breath. She smelled just to good to be true.

She pressed the button with the floor number I was staying on. _Is this some devine joke?!_ I said in my head. The doors closed. I looked up to the display with the small numbers indicting our ascending movement.

„We've met this afternoon, haven't we?" I heard her voice break the silence.

I turned to face her and replied: „Yeah we did. Thanks again for the sunglasses." I blushed already. I blush easy.

„Oh, no big deal." Silence.

My head was blank. I figured it was my turn to say something. _Should I tell her that I know her? No, no, no._ _Is there something I could ask her? I HAVE NO IDEA! This is killing me. Maybe I should tell her that I know her, better than to say nothing._

„You're not from here." she stated.

_Right my accent. She must have picked it up._

„No actually not." I smiled at her, our eyes met for a second. I blushed more. I hated it when I blushed it gave away so much of me and I couldn't do anything about it. „I'm visiting friends here." I said.

„So where are you from?"

As I was about to answer the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. We went out and I tried not to look at her beacause I knew if I would then I would start to stare. After a few seconds she went on: „I'm going this way." She pointed down the hall to our left where my room was as well. For a second I wondered if this is maybe some TV show with hidden cameras and people are watching me now as I wrestle with my inner self about being a polite person or freaking out about this impossible coincidence.

„Oh that's my direction, too." I answered.

She smiled. She smiled so lovely it made me smile so much, I almost lost my breath. _WOW, she is so beautiful! _I allowed myself to think for a split second.

We started to walk next to each other.

„So are you going to tell me where you're from or are you planning on being the mysterious stranger?"

I chuckeld a little about her bluntness.

„Maybe." I responded awkwardly. _Not smooth Laura, not smooth at all._

„Well then I guess I'll take the challenge of solving this riddle. I like solving riddles." She said with dry words.

_Did she wink? No she didn't. Sara Quin is not winking at you Laura!_

„OK." I forced out still wondering what she was saying or trying to say. Or was I just confused because of the jet lag?

We reached my door.

„This is your room?" she chuckeld.

„Yeah." I responded with a worried tone. „Is there something wrong with it?"

She laughed. „No, no. It's just that my room is right there." She pointed to a door that was only two rooms away.

„Oh." I said shyly. That was it for me I decided. I just wasn't able to have a proper conversation tonight. My head was filled with confusing thoughts, speaking English all the time didn't help either and Sara Quin had her room almost next to mine. I was done.

„OK. You must be tired. Have a good night." She said just as softly as she had said „Excuse me." this afternoon. Then she gave me a kind smile, looked me in the eyes for not even a second and turned in the dirction of her room. My mouth opened a bit preparing for wishing her a good night, too. But no words came out. I tuned to my door, opened it with the key card and entered.

Inside my room I let out a big sigh and shook my head to myself. I didn't even want to start to think about how many things I've done wrong during this past 10 Minutes. In your head, when you think or dream about such situations, you always know what to say and how to react. It's all perfect. In reality you're just awkward and you don't have a chance from the beginning on.

I decided to go to bed and to stop thinking till next morning. I quickly changed into my pyjama, brushed my teeth and set the alarm to 8 AM. My body rejoiced by the soft touch of the sheets. I stretched out, took some deep breaths and curled myself into the sheets. _Sleep my sweet friend come and take me away._

Well sleep wasn't my friend that night. I lay awake for the next 3 hours. By 1 AM I decided to get up. There was no sense in staring at the ceiling while I could as well go downstairs into the hotel bar, get a quick drink and hopefully get tired from the effect of the alcohol.

So I changed back in my clothes put a comfortable striped sweater on and went downstairs.

The hotel bar wasn't as full as I expected it to be. The atmosphere was slightly gloomy which fittet perfectly with my mood.

I took a quick look around. No familiar faces. Of course.

I decided on sitting right at the bar. „Like people do it in movies." I quietly said to myself.

My body felt so tired it almost hurt. I took some slow steps and carefully positioned myself on the bar stool. Last thing I needed tonight was me falling off a chair and causing some sort of a buzz. The barkeeper wasn't there. I took a look around. When I found him he was standing at the other side of the bar talking to a familiar face. „Right." I said in a sarcastic tone to myself. This lack of sleep was starting to scare me. Usually I wasn't the self-talk kind of person. Maybe I needed this to calm down my nerves.

Both of them looked over to me for a short moment. Then the barkeeper turned to the liqueur shelf behind him and started mixing some drink. After he finished it he came to me, put a glass with a beige liquid and ice cubes in front of me and said with a grin: „The lady over there sends this to you." I look over to her and she gives me a slight smile and a nod. I smile back and mouth „Thank you.". Of course I blush again and I can see her grining.

„What is that?" I ask the barkeeper.

„It's called Greyhound. It's vodka with grapfruit juice. Enjoy."

„Thank you." I say.

Well at least I don't have to figure out what to drink since Sara made the decision for me.


	3. Chapter 3

The drink tastes fine. I can relax a little. But still I don't really know what is going on. Should I maybe go over to her? I mean I'm the one who's NOT familiar with north american flirting rules. Then maybe this isn't flirting at all but just being nice to each other.

It doesn't take me very long till my drink is almost finished. While I was sitting there I didn't look over to Sara. I still didn't feel like I could control my facial expressions and I had enough awkwardness that day. I kept myself busy with examining all the different liqueur bottles and observing the barkeeper doing his job.

I was about to take the last sip of my glass when I felt the presence of someone on my right side.

I turn and see Sara hopping on the bar stool next to me, smiling and saying „Hi." with her soft and kind voice.

_There she sits, inches away from me, smiling at me. She is killing me. _I eye her. She had exchanged her brown leather jacked for a wide wollen black sweater. Her physique was so delicate. _How can one person be so sexy?! Ooops...not going there now!_

She noticed my glance, raising the right corner of her mouth and forming a smile that unmistakeably showed me that she knew what I was thinking.

„Did you like your drink?" She asked.

„Yeah. Thank you! You saved me the agony of choice." I replied in a smile.

„Well it's my pleasure then to save you from agony."

_Now that was flirting! Or wasn't it?!_ I already felt the all so familiar blush in my face coming up.

„Would you maybe like to join me for another drink?"

_Sara Quin asking me to have a drink with her?!_ I wasn't feeling tired and exhausted and numb any more.

„Sure. I'd love to!" I said maybe a little to much enthusiastic.

„That's what I thought." She smirks. „So you want me to chose your next drink?"

I noded.

„OK. We'll go with whisky sour then. That's more my type of drink. I prefer whisky and such. What about you?"

„I guess when it comes to cocktails I like those with vodka. But I'm not really determined on a certain sort of alcohol."

She's smirking again „You're not going to make this easy for me, huh?"

„Make what easy for you?" I answer flustered.

„Your little riddle."

„Ohh!" _O my god Laura, WAKE UP AN D CONCENTRATE! _„You think you can figure out where I'm from by the choice of my drinks?"

„More or less." She shrugs. „Every place sort of has it's favorite food and drinks. Don't you think?"

„I guess you're right. So what's the favorite Canadian drink?" I ask, immediately realizing what I've just said. I bite my buttom lip. She grins and looks me in the eyes.

„Hmm, probably a Ceasar...I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders once more.

_Is she going to ignore what I just said?!_

The barkeeper positions our two whiskey sours in front of us. We each take our first sip.

„So you're here for the first time?"

I nod „Yes."

„How do you like it?"

„I can't really tell yet. I just arrived today. So far the phrase: ‚The city that never sleeps.' compares quite well to my current condition."

„Right, you must have quite a jet lag."

„Indeed." I nod again. I feel the alcohol calming my nerves and slowly taking away my shyness. When she turns away from me to check something on the other side of the room I take my chance to look at her body once more. Her legs are skinny and firm. I'd really love to put my hand on one of her thighs just to feel her body warmth. I sigh.

She turns around and gives me a questioning look. „Everything alright?"

„Yeah. Just...uhh...speaking English all the time is exhausting me."

„Well you speak really good for someone who's mother tongue isn't English. If only I knew what accent that is."

I smirk.

„I always envy people who at least speak two languages fluently. Plus it's quite attractive if someone is multilingual."

I blush hard. What Tegan and Sara fan wouldn't after such a flirtatious hint. She grins again, takes a big sip from her glass and looks into my eyes. I do as shes does.

„So you're not multilingual I assume?" I ask trying to contribute to our conversation.

She starts laughing. „Are you telling me I'm not attractive?"

„Dear god no!" I spat out immediately. „I figured since you envy people who speak at least two languages you probably just speak English." I say startled.

She still laughs a little. „Don't worry. I'm just teasing you. But thanks for the compliment."

Now I start to laugh „Anytime!".

Well this was going easier than I had expected.

I take another big sip from my drink which is already almost empty. I need to slow down I tell myself.

„You must either be very thirsty or nervous." Sara says with a glimpse at my glass.

_Oh, oh._

„Yeah...um...well...I haven't gotten the chance to sit in a hotel bar in New York in the middle of the night and talk to a stranger that often in my life." I mange to reply.

„Hm. I already know your name. So we're not that strange aren't we?"

„You know my name?!" I say puzzled.

„Remember this afternoon?"

„Oh I almost forgot."

„Every hotel guest propably knows your name now thanks to your girlfriend." she grins.

„She's not my girlfried." I reply way to fast.

„Ahh." and a even bigger grin is her answer.

She gives me a somehow enticing look and finishes her drink.

„You feel tired enough now to overcome your jet lag?" She asks me.

To be honest at this point I didn't feel anything but pure excitement. But I didn't want to seem clingy or annoying so I said: „Actually thanks to those two drinks yes."

„Good. Because I have an early appointment and I need to get some sleep as well. Let's go."

We simultaneously hopped off of our bar stools and headed for the elevator. One was already waiting so we stepped in. Sara was standing to my left, I pressed the button for our floor. As the doors closed I noticed her moving in a bit closer to me.

„Laura." She almost whispers and I immediately feel the goose bumps on my neck and arms by the sound of my name coming from her mouth. I gulp.

I look over to her and see her smirk. _Does she know what she's doing to me?!_

„Laura, I'd like to choose another drink for you tomorrow night. Same time same bar stools?" She asks with such self-confidence, I'm astonished.

I nod. There is no good answer to this question.

„How do you say good night in your language" She changes the subject.

„Wouldn't that be cheating if I told you?"

„You think?" The elevator doors open. We turn to our left in the direction of our rooms.

„Maybe it would just be even more attractive if I heard you say something in your language."

_This IS flirting! She IS flirting with me!_

We stop in front of my room. My face feels hot. The soft intoxication from my two drinks is completely gone. I'm back to uncontrolably nervous. She is looking directly at me waiting for some reply. I can't manage to look back at her so I stare at a point far behind her.

„Um...you say: Gute Nacht."

„Goodah Nagt?"

I giggle.

„Gu-te Naa-ch-t."

„Ok Laura. Gooda Nargt."

„Good night, too."

She smiles once more and leaves.

I take out my key card and open my door with shaking hands.

I don't bother to change into my pyjama. I climb in my bed and pull the sheets over me.

_I really need to sleep._ Not long after I finally fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came to early. When I got up I felt like I had a hangover. I sat on the edge of my bed and grumbled to myself. Then I shook my head and said out loud: _Sara Quin had a drink with me last night!_ I looked around in my room determined to find the hidden cameras from that TV show I must have been on. Then I got up and shuffeled into the bathroom.

After showering for 45 minutes and cleansing and shaving my body very thoroughly I began my game of: What to wear? _By the end of this day I will be insane._ I said to myself. It took me another 40 minutes to decide on my outfit.

I met Annie downstairs in the entrance hall. A huge smile plastered on her face. I feel the excitement boil up inside of me. I smile too. „Let's go see New York!" she cheers.

I was back at the hotel at 11:30 PM. Needless to say that I had a hard time concentrating on New York. My mind just kept on wandering back to the last night and to what was in front of me: Meeting Sara for another drink. Also my mind was already 4 steps ahead of reality and I couldn't stop thinking about kissing her. My stomach turned and my blood rushed through my veins making my heart beat with 200 mph whenever my thoughts came to that point.

I rushed to my room anxiously thinking about a possible outfit for later on.

One shower and multiple nervous break downs later it was 12:45 AM. I had settled on my black skinny jeans, olive green Keds and a tight black and white Star Wars shirt with rolled up sleeves. Better a nice and cool understatement than overdoing it.

I went downstairs hoping that I would be first. But no. Sara was already there, eying me from her bar stool like a predator its prey. In front of her already two bottles of cold beer.

I felt uncomfortable walking over to her while she was watching my every move. I felt like a dummy making its first shaky steps.

When I reached her she gave me a full smile.

I smiled back and hopped on my chair.

„Hi" she said in her soft voice she only seemed to use very deliberately.

„Hey" I replied. „This is your choice of drinks for tonight?"

„Aha. I figured you probably like a nice cool beer once in a while." She grinned.

„How's that?"

„Well as I told you I like solving riddles and I think I solved yours." She winked at me.

„Oh. OHH. Right. Well congratulations! But I'm sure you wouldn't have found out if I hadn't said ‚Gute Nacht' to you last night." I said triumphantly.

„And I also wouldn't have found out how attractive those foreign words sound on your lips." She says looking at my lips. A shy smile wanders across my mouth.

„Thank you." I say with a low voice.

I grab my bottle of beer and take a huge sip. I need this now.

„You must be thirsty. Or are you nervous again?" Her playfully puzzled face waiting for my reply.

_What to say. Help me god. I need some words!_

„Both I guess." _I need to come up with more than those one-syllable answers if I want this to turn out the way I hope it will._

„Hm. Well I'm happy that I could already help you with your thirst. Maybe I can help you with the other issue later on as well." She says in such a seducing way that I need to grab a hold of the counter.

„I'd love to see that." I come up with after a few seconds.

She turns to her bottle and mutters: „Oh you will."

„Sorry?" I pretend that I didn't understand what she just said.

„Oh I said: Maybe we should change back to whiskey sour after these. Beer isn't really my kind of drink."

„Whatever you suggest." I say playfully.

„Well in that case I suggest we go sit on one of those couches. They look far more comfortable." She points to a corner across the room where some brown leather couches are arranged.

I nod and we grab our almost empty bottles. She leads our short way across the room. I'm right behind her getting a good look of her neck. I feel my mouth watering by the thought of putting my lips right there and tasting her skin.

She sits down on one of the couches in the far back right next to a wall. There's only faint light coming from a few brass desk lamps next to the couches.

She taps the space next to her and looks at me with anticipation. „Are you going to join me?"

„Of course" I answer.

I sit down to her left. Not to close but closer than we were when we sat on our bar stools. I can catch her smell which is still unbelievably enticing. It mesmerizes me.

The barkeeper brings us our whiskey sours we had ordered before we left for the couches.

„Thank you." she tells him and he leaves again.

She hands me my glass and says: „Cheers.".

„Cheers" I say as well.

I keep myself from downing the whole drink right there and then. Instead I take rather small sip.

After she put her glass back on the table she brings her right hand to rest in her lap and turns slightly towards me. Her left arm is now resting on the back of the couch her hand laying right at the nape of my neck but not touching me.

I feel that I have to make a decision at this point. It's obvious that she has plans. Either I let myself go now, empty this drink with one big sip and adjust to her flirting level or I'll play coy and maybe even hard to get. Well I decide on not saying anything and just sit there. Somehow I wish I knew what she was expecting because I know I want this and I need this so bad and the fucking last thing I want to do is ruin this. I cling to my glas maybe trying so squeeze some idea out of it.

She exhales. I turn my eyes to hers trying to find some sign of boredom I might have already caused by being to quiet. Her eyes are bright and her face has this determined expression like everything is going the way she wants it to. I feel relief.

„Luckily I have no early appointment tomorrow." She starts. „So actually we don't have to end this as early as yesterday."

I nod. I just feel completely paralyzed at this point. And I think I don't have to blame myself. I'm not a player. I always get nervous around beautiful girls and Sara Quin is THE beautiful girl.

„Do you have some early thing tomorrow morning?"

I pretend to think for a moment and then lie „Actually no." Annie is supposed to pick me up at 8 AM. But who's Annie?!

She leans a bit closer to me and calmly says: „So we don't have to say _gouda nart _quite yet."

I smirk by the mispronunciation of her _Gute Nacht_ and reply smiling: „Gute Nacht you mean."

„I did that on purpose you know. I like to hear those strange words from your lips." By saying that she leans in even a bit closer. I can now recognize the single tiny hairs of her eyebrows and see the skin of her neck stretch a little. I can also recognize how my heart is about to jump out of my chest. Her eyes are on my lips now.

I giggle. She does, too.

„If you don't stop smiling this cute I will just kiss you here." She almost whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**I realized that I'm jumping between past and present. I don't know why I'm doing this and I can't seem to stop it. So please maybe just ignore that.**  
**simplyrain: Ja ich spreche auch Deutsch. Vielen Dank für die nette Review! ;-) (Yes I do speak German. Thanks a lot for the nice review!)**  
**Also: If you have suggestens or ideas or maybe you have wishes about what you would like to read let me know. I'm also more than open to constructive criticism.**

I feel an overwhelming thickle in my stomach. It's so strong that I almost have to bend forward. And I also can not ignore the wet feeling starting to build up between my legs.

I turn my head slightly to her wishing she would just kiss me now. But she seems to have other plans and leans back again withdrawing her left hand with her. She reaches out for her glass and takes another big sip.

„I've already been here since 12 AM. I had some time left so I already had one or two drinks before you arrived."

„Beer or whiskey sour?" I ask, immediately wanting to smack myself for this clearly stupid question.

„We had quite some chat about drinks already. Maybe we should try a new topic." By saying that she gives me a devious smile.

I just want to say: _Fucking kiss me OK! _Because I'm so tense and overexcited I can't think of any other way any more to get what I want. I want her! Her lips on mine! And her tongue deep down my throat. For the first time I start to wonder how her lips might taste. The tingle in my body growing stronger again I start to gnaw on my bottom lip.

_Maybe it's time for me to make a move._ I ponder in my head. I straighten up and move an inch closer to her. Her bold smile giving me the confirmation that I'm doing right. I feel some cold sweat developing on my skin as I reach out and lay my right hand very cautiously on her upper left leg. My head goes blank and my breath is stealthy. I wish I could just stop breathing because suddenly I feel like I went a step to far. I look up to her, she inches foward and stops when her lips reach my right ear, the heat from her cheek radiating against mine.

„Be a bit more patient." she whispers.

I shakily retreat my hand from her leg, trying to swallow my embarrassment.

She stays where she is, using a firm voice to declare: „I want you to tell me what you want." I let out a breath. I know what I what but I don't know how to put it in words let alone saying it out lot to Sara Quin. I give her a somewhat desperate look. She's smirking aware of my inner dispute.

She leans back in her previous position.

„You. Kissing. me?" I gasp somewhat questioning.

I can see that this is fun to her because she is in control and I don't even mind.

She takes another sip from her drink. I can't even think about pouring something down my throat now.

„Are you asking me to kiss you or do you want me to?" She responds.

„Isn't that ultimaltely the same?"

My question makes her laugh a little. Then she gazes into my eyes, not breaking eye contact saying: „It is isn't it?"

She puts her arm up on the back of the couch again. This time I feel her fingers move against the skin of my nape, they curl into my hair. Her fingers seem so hot against the cold of my skin. My heart is pounding, the tickle in my stomach is almost turning into pain, my breath leaves my lungs ragged. I can see some sort of sparkle in her eyes before she leanes in closer. Her mouth is now only an inch away from mine. I feel her hot breath on my lips. I open my mouth slightly sucking in her breath already getting a faint idea of what she tastes like. My mouth is dry, I'm aching for her lips. She pulls me closer by my neck. The tingle in my stomach is now competing with the one between my legs. I'm getting so turned on by this I'm afraid for a second that I might leave a wet spot on the couch when I get up. I can hear her breath. In, out, in, out. As I'm starting to wonder what game she's playing her lips crush onto mine. I gasp. I want to moan. But I can keep myself from doing it, this is not the place. Her lips are warm and softer than I had expected. I feel the tip of her wet tongue sliding across my bottom lip. My mouth falls open and her tongue is almost immediately pushing in exploring my mouth fiercely. Her grip on my neck thightens. She tastes sweet and I can't get enough of it. I brush my tongue against hers and lean in more. I realize that I could already cum from this kiss alone. The heat between my legs is undenieable and my core is already throbbing. I dont want to go somewhere else I just want to cum here and now. I start to squirm under her. As she notices this I feel her smile into our kiss and pull away.

Her head is still close to mine. She brings her right hand up from her side and positions it softly on my right thigh, stroking it once in a while with one of her fingers. Since the light in this corner of the room is only faint and there are only a few other people left who are sitting right at the counter she doesn't have to worry that her actions will be discovered. I gulp and feel myself crumble under her touch. I'm about to give in and just clumsily tell her to fuck me now and please! She is reading my mind and repeats her earlier prompt: „Tell me what you want.". I feel my nerves rise as her hand begins to move higher on my thigh. I tilt my head back hoping to find reassurance in the changing position of my head. I exhale and let an „...umm..." pass my lips. „Actually" I start again, her hand now tightening its grip „...I want you."

„I thought so." She leans in for another kiss. This time distinctively harsher. I bring my left hand to rest on her right cheek. My skin is burning from the contact with her smooth face. I pull her more into our kiss, my hand sliding through her hair to the nape of her neck. The heat in my body is rising and I realize I'm about to loose control. I pull away and catch my breath. I take a couple of breaths and she watches me. „Hmm. This isn't really helping your nervoussness either." she says with a sly smile. Her hand is still resting on my thigh. Her face looks slightly different now that we've kissed. There is desire in her expression and lust and also determinacy. „Let's leave." she commands with a kind of raspy voice.

We head to the elevator. I walk behind Sara. Nothing in her moves tells me if she's maybe nervous, too. She just seems collected and amused. Her hips are swaying slightly or maybe I just see them swaying because I know what's coming. I think I know what's coming.

I was sure she would use the elevator ride to fool around a little more but nothing. We were standing next to each other, me burning from desire and she waiting for the ride to end. Such a tease. _Does she have doubts? _I wondered _If she does and she decides to stop this I'm in for a night in hell!_

We were quickly at my door. I hurried with the key card. As soon as we were inside and the door fell into the lock she hastily pressed her body against mine pushing me to the door and giving me a good first impression of her curves. I felt her chest heaving, her breasts were pressing hard against mine. Her hands were on my hip pulling me firmly into hers. She tasted so delicious and it all felt so unbelievably good. I was turned on to no end and the pool of wetness in my slip was impossible. I wanted her to ravish me, to just take me. Then she pressed herself even harder gainst me pushing her right thigh between my legs. She brought her mouth to the left of my head. First she nibbled lightly on my earlobe with her breath ringing in my ear. Then she gasped: „Let's get this clear. I AM fucking YOU tonight!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of your reviews!** **It really helps a lot to get some reviews so don't be shy and go ahead and write some reviews. ;-)**  
**I'm truly sorry for not updating so long but it was my birthday last week and as you can imagine I was busy.**  
**Anyways here is chapter 6. It's a bit short but I dind't want to let you wait any longer. I will update as soon as possible (hopefully this weekend).  
By the way I decied to write quite a lot more chapters meaning not to end this story after this night. I don't know yet where to take this story (to let it be only physical or maybe to turn it into a love story..,let me know what you think).  
**

**Enjoy!**

I moaned. „Right." She slurred. „About that...I don't want any sound from your sweet little lips until I allow you to do so." She then caught my bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit down. My eyes fluttered shut, another moan escaped my mouth. I had the hardest time to control myself. She being so close, her scent, her hands that were steadily pushing my hips into hers and the idea of what was about to come. I was literally burning, my breath coming out shallow, sweet perspiration starting to cover my skin. My left hand was resting on her right arm, my right arm was slung tightly around her tiny waist. If she would move her thigh only once more I would surely cum. Sara withdrew her mouth from mine leaving me with painful want. I oppened my eyes seeing a serious and still somewhat playfull expression on her face: „Please do as I say." she ordered with a firm voice. Coming closer to my left ear again: „Otherwise you will be very sore tomorrow." I could hear her smile and felt her thigh pressing harder against my core. One giant spark of lust ran through my middle. I bit hard on my bottom lip concentrating on my teeth painfully sinking into my flesh, my eyes shut tight, my body stiff. She pressed her leg still a little harder against me and moaned into my ear: „Ohhh". I gulped hard but managed to surpress any sound. Hearing her getting turned on by touching my body let me almost explode.

Next she pulled me in the direction of the bed. The lights were off and only a glimmer of light coming through the windows illuminated the room slightly. When I felt the bed at the back of my knees I stopped. She pushed me further making me fall backwards onto it. There was only the sound of the rustling sheets beneath me and our breaths. Hearing her breath mesmerized me. Hearing her inhale and exhale in a high frequency made all of this real for me. It was like a confirmation that I was in this room with someone else. She climbed on top of me noticing that I was panting heavily. After she positioned herself on my hip she brought her head down to my face, stabilizing herself by putting her arms to the left and right of my head. A few moments passed in which she didn't move an inch and our breaths mingled in the tiny space between our faces. We were both listening. Eventually she began kissing me again. I hungrily kissed her back, savoring the taste of her saliva and enjoying her tongue deep in my mouth. I wanted to moan, to scream her name, to beg her to take me, to tell her that I needed her fingers inside of me.

Her body was pressing heavily against mine. Once again I recognized her breasts on mine and suddenly I felt the overwhelming urge to put my hands there. I started by laying my hands on the outside of her upper legs and squeezed them softly noticing how firm they were. I could feel her pausing our kiss for little second seemingly to catch her breath. When she went on kissing me my hands went a bit higher, stopping on her butt for a moment. Not moaning at this point felt like choking and I considered to just do it but I guess I'm just a to obedient type of person so I didn't. With my hands on her firm ass this wasn't about gathering up enough courage to make a move. This was about: I wanted to feel her skin, I wanted to taste the sweat on it, I wanted her juices on my hands and my tongue, I wanted her to ravish me. And I wanted all of this instantly! I broke our kiss leaning my head back into the mattress exposing my neck. She took this as an invitation and begann to slowly lick up and down my neck with her tongue leaving wet trails of her saliva on my skin. She shifted her position slightly to her left and put her right hand on my waist pressing me further into the mattress. This was somehow giving me a fair feeling of being at her mercy and I enjoyed it very much. Her right leg came to rest between my legs now pressing against my core again. I opened my eyes and looked down between us. I saw her skinny leg, still hidden under her jeans, pressing against me, leaving no doubt what she intended. I glanced at her, begging her with my eyes to let me cry out my lust. She smirked and brought some space between our faces. Then her eyes locked with mine and she started grinding into my hip. I bit down on my bottom lip once more. She begann to moan blatantly, still staring into my eyes. Her face was strained, her eyebrows creased and her mouth ajar.

I remembered my hands that were still on her ass. I moved my right hand up to her waist. From there I quickly continued higher till I reached her right breast. I cupped it, unconsciously measuring the size of it with my palm. She had rather big breasts and I passionately started kneading it. „Looks like I found something against your nervousness." she noted with a husky voice. With my left hand still on her butt I pressed her harder against me. I felt her right hand move and starting to fumble with the hem of my shirt. She placed her hand on the skin of my waist causing me to sharply inhale through my teeth. Without hesitation she decided to get rid of my shirt, pulling it over my head while we had to part our bodies and lips. When she looked back down on me and saw me laying there in my bra she must have decided that this was going to slow for her taste of it and so she went directly for the button of my pants. With a couple of eager moves she had me out of my pants not giving me the time to decide if I would feel embarrassed being half naked in front of her. Now I felt like her prey and at the same time like the lucky one that won the lottery jackpot. She bent down to my left ear and gasped: „You're soaked" causing a flash of embarrassment rushing through my mind. Her right hand came into contact with my core. She softly just placed her fingers on my pussy, the fabric of my briefs between me and her. „Mmmhh..." she hummed. I immediately bucked into her touch trying to get some much needed friction. The sensation of her fingers between my legs almost let me black out. She moved her mouth closer to my ear and silently but still very assertive stated: „I know you know who I am." My eyes grew wide. I couldnt decide whether to look at her or to look away and try to pretend that this wasn't unsettling me. Her fingers pressed a little harder against me.


	7. Chapter 7

**1. I'm sorry.**

**2. I am truely sorry!**

**3. I dedicate this chapter to HesOnlyRadical for being so sweet and checking on me.**

**4. I don't know where this story is going the writers block is killing me. If you have an idea or suggestion or criticism feel free to let me know.**

**And now enjoy ;-)**

„And I'm sure I'll hear you say my name in just a few minutes." a devious smile ran over her face „Along other things.".

She started to pull her top up in an attempt to undress herself when a thought must have crossed her mind and she stopped. My eyes were about to burn holes into her chest awaiting the sight of her bra and breasts. She leaned back down to me and we started to kiss hungrily. Her right thigh came to rest between my legs again. I slung one arm around her waist, my other hand I put on her butt, pressing her down on me and bucking my hip up against her. She began to rock slowly while our kiss got more and more heated. Our tongues were battling and our mouths were pressing against each other like we were suffocating and hoping to find air between the other one's lips. Everything seemed to happen very fast. Only seconds later Sara was moaning loudly with no intent to hold back. I pressed my head back into the pillow and realized we were going way to fast for the fact that neither one of us was completely naked yet. Sara on the other hand didn't care. She was biting and sucking the skin of my neck now while I literally had to abuse my bottom lip with my teeth so I could keep my moans inside of my throat. This little game of her just taking me the way she wanted me and telling me to obey her orders kept sending shivers down my spine. I was to excited though to process why this got me so unbelievable wet. All I knew was that I wanted more.

„You think I should go ahead and fuck you with my clothes on?" Without even waiting for my reply her right hand slid into my briefs and two of her fingers entered me without problem. My back arched up immediately and I felt my breath getting stuck in my throat. I remember how I was so overwhelmed by the sensation of her fingers sinking into me that I was sure I would loose my mind any second. She was watching the expression on my face with attention. Maybe she was hoping that I would make some sound but I didn't. I was the good girl she had asked me to be. Within seconds she was fucking me into the mattress with long and fast thrusts. I was clinging to the sheets beneath me and rode her hand. Soon she added a third finger and put all of her weight into her movements. I was already getting a little out of breath but I realized that she wouldn't let me get away easy. I noted once more that she still had all of her clothes on and this somehow turned me on even more. I spread my legs further, I needed her as far inside of me as possible. „How is this?" she asked out of breath. „Yes?... Huh?...Does that feel good?". I nodded hastily and locked my eyes with hers. Then she stopped her movements abruptly. Without breaking the eye contact she pressed the relieving words over her lips: „I want to hear you...come on.". She started thrusting into me again. I let my head fall back and moaned from the deepest of my throat. It felt like breathing after you've been under water for a long time, it felt like pure bliss. Her movement became faster and rougher now. Skillfully she had avoided to give my clit just the slightest touch and now that she carefully put her thumb on it my scream of her name came like a natural reaction to it: „...Sara...ffuuu...ahhh...". Her name in my mouth in this very fragile moment was only fueling her lust. She was fucking me every way possible. She was inside my pussy, she was in my mouth and in my mind. She was about to fuck me senseless. I wasn't holding back, in fact the thought of holding back never even occurred to me all the while she was fucking me. I was giving her my loudest and deepest moans, I was screaming her name again and again and I told her to fuck me in every way possible. She got it all out of me while my knuckels turned white from gripping onto the sheets with all my strength. The bed beneath us was squeaking and the headboard banging against the wall. My mind didn't exist anymore, all there was left was: _Fuck me! Fuck meee! I never want this to eeeend! _When the tingling in my stomach and abdomen finally became unbearable she pushed me over the edge with one hard and deep thrust. I felt like my last breath had come. I was clinging to her with my arms around her shoulders. My muscles painfully strained and my legs closing tight around her. I burried my face in the crook of her neck, her sweet scent only adding to my high. My body was convulsing hard and it seemed like all the control I once had over it was now in her palm. She was very slowly pushing and pulling one of her fingers in and out of me now. I looked down between us and concentrated on the movement of her hand and the squishing sound coming from between my legs. Finally after some minutes I felt my muscles loosen up. But Sara only let me take a few deep breaths: „I know you're tired now but I'm not finished with you yet.". Within an instant she got herself out of her pants and briefs. I was watching her with wide eyes wondering what was coming next. She leaned back down to kiss me softly. With one hand she propped herself up and with the other one she guided one of my hands between her legs where I found a pool of wetness. We both moaned. „See, your job isn't finished yet." she informed me with her sweet voice. I let my fingers slide between her folds and almost came a second time from the feeling of her soft and wet skin there. Her breathing became heavier and it suddenly felt very real to me that I was about to fuck Sara. She grabbed the wrist of my hand again and put it next to me. „Slide down a little" she ordered. After I did she straddled my face. My mouth was instantly watering by the site in front of me and the idea of what was coming. Her scent hit my nostrils and woke me from my thoughts. I looked up to her face and saw her watching my head beneath her, between her legs. With my hands I grabbed her upper thighs and pulled her further down onto my face until her folds came into contact with my lips. Sara gave a long guttural moan and I began to lick her pussy up and down with my soft tongue. I moaned into her, savoring her delicious taste. I wanted her to know that I enjoyed this very much and that I wanted to give her the best orgasm I was capable of so I looked up to her once more. While I was sucking up all of her juices and let my tongue caress every inch of her pussy I stared into her eyes. She was looking back down to me and begann to lightly thrust her core into my face. I stiffened my tongue and eased it into her as far as possible. With one hand she grabbed the hair of my head and with the other one she supported her weight then she began to ride my face. Her movements intensified quickly in speed and pressure. As I realized that she was already about to come she cried out „I wanne come in your mouth!". I pressed her even further down by her thighs to signal her that I wanted her to. She came with a loud cry from deep inside of her, her head thrown back and her fingers drilling into my scull. Her pussy tightened around my tongue sending thick fluids splashing down into my mouth and on my face. She rode out her orgasm with long moves until she finally collapsed next to me. Both of us out of breath.


End file.
